


【TV路康】吃醋

by 1900td



Category: Constantine, Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: John Constantine - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 灵感来自美剧(Constantine)第9集，如果路西法帮康斯坦丁驱魔，然后开始吃醋！SY也有，AO3做个补档





	【TV路康】吃醋

下水道的阴冷和潮湿，失血过多的失温休克或者闻声而来的异魔，John说不上来哪个情况会比较好，毕竟现在这些让人糟心的事情都一窝蜂涌上来，他倒是不怪Anna开枪打伤他，大概这都是他应该付出的代价，例如他身边的每个人都会死，或者他会死。

John从来都不是自负，更多只是长期活在绝望中的疯狂和任性而已，Lucifer才是自负的那个。

听着下水道悉悉索索的声音越来越近，异魔终于露出它恶心的面孔，John看了一眼刚用来驱逐Lamashtu的恶魔封印，思想挣扎了一秒，John毫不犹豫地邀请了Pazuzu这只恶魔入住他的躯体，反正谁都好，只要不是Lucifer，John才无所谓。

“我John Constantine愿结束所有保护和守卫，在此命令，恶魔来临！”

刚赶走异魔，老妈子天使Manny就一如既往迟到出现，开始对John碎碎念，驱魔人不是不召唤天使，而是天堂不欢迎他，地狱也没他的位置，何必明知自己会被放弃的情况下去自找没趣，Manny也只会老调重弹说他不能插手人间的事务，因为人类的FREE WILL(自由意志)，这大概是John这辈子听过最讽刺的笑话，而且若上帝会嫉妒，那么这老头子也该下地狱才是。(七宗罪里的罪过之一，嫉妒)

“至少，很有用，恶魔治好了我的伤。”

Manny一脸痛心疾首你没救的表情痛斥John Constantine的任性。

“当然会有用！！它会给你短暂的力量，因为你相信它的谎言，然后你就会变成它的奴隶！！！”

John心里想着，oh fuck，这听起真耳熟，当然为了不给天天操心的天使继续添堵，John自然不会告诉Manny，他和某魔王的关系。

“我也没看到上帝来这里。”

“你也没有求救！你是放弃所有希望了吗？！JOHN！”

Manny就是个老妈子，而John就是那个最让人头疼的孩子。

“我也不想这样”，John实在没心情继续跟天使在很有味道的下水道里继续讨论乱七八糟的事情。  
当前最重要的，还是如何收拾好自己的烂摊子，自我驱魔之类的屁事。

“你一心只想把自己从地狱里拯救出来，更本没有考虑过后果！！”

John浑身一直在冒着冷汗，恶魔虽然第一件事就是治愈好宿主的伤，但它也没好心地做其他事，Manny失望地离开了，John翻了个白眼，走也不知道把他一起从下水道带走，哼，天使或者上帝也不过是在利用他而已，谁比谁更自私。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

“你被恶魔控制了？！”Chase真的觉得自己有John这个朋友，大概真是上辈子日了狗。但作为John Constantine唯一一个朋友，他实在很担心John小朋友哪天就把自己玩嗝屁了。

“Yeah，我感觉很棒！”不，我感觉糟糕透了的驱魔人。

“它永远寄生在我身体之前，我想我还有几天时间摆脱他。”

“如果你无法驱逐它呢？”

“杀了我”，John无所谓地耸肩，“我这一辈子都在和地狱打交道，真正的地狱又能恐怖到哪里去？”

John Constantine凡事都做好最坏打算，他知道自己是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但也不想下地狱，即使Lucifer和他有很多腿，但也不代表他们之间真的有什么。

“你不能要求我这么做！”Chase不知道该说些什么，“还没到那个地步，John！”

“我们得动作快点，去拿我的包，我要自我驱魔！”

John刚说完，眼前就一阵阵犯黑，他知道他的话激怒恶魔，浑身颤抖，John觉得自己的灵魂仿佛被狠狠扼住了喉咙，“你永远都别想驱逐我！！！”John被恶魔所控制，打晕了Chase，刚想跑走的恶魔感觉到一阵来自更高阶恶魔的压制，猩红的双眼死死盯住黑暗中走进的人影。

“在地狱可没人敢跟我抢属于我的灵魂，Pazuzu。”

“Lucifer，这可是他邀请我来的，先来先得！”Pazuzu表示自己好歹也是个恶魔的老大，不能怂。

“Well，My Johnny BOY总是这么任性，大概也就是我太宠他了”，Lucifer语气轻挑，一如既往花花公子做派，“但是，我的永远都是我的，犯者死。”

Lucifer一副人模人样，但积水倒影里恶魔之主已经完全是恶魔的形象，“Pazuzu，地狱里你也太闲了，503层地狱是没事可做？还是终于发现自己太丑了，所以想来人间整整容？”

Pazuzu表示自己前面好像知道了什么不得了的事，但是，他不丑好吧，山羊脸能丑到哪里去？Lucifer好意思说他？红色的脸也美不到哪里去！

“我可容不得讨价还价，Pazuzu。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

LUX酒吧

大魔王还是觉得睡着时候的John最可爱，苍白的肤色，金色的头发，消瘦的身材，驱魔人的腰，Lucifer一把就可以抱入怀中，仿佛John Constantine就是给地狱之主量身定做的玩具一样，睡着的他不会顶嘴或者耍各种小花招，但Lucifer还是喜欢John胡闹的样子，这样，他的灵魂很快就会属于Lucifer一人。

“我的睡美人，你醒了。”

lucifer坐在床对面的吧台上，高脚杯里的红酒轻轻荡漾着。

“BloodHELL！”John现在最不想看见的恶魔就是lucifer，这次恐怕lucifer不会轻易放过自己，邀请另一个恶魔进自己身体，就足以让大魔王折腾死自己。

“我不得不说，Pazuzu，你品味太差了，darling，好歹也是我这样的才能让你"亲自"邀请不是吗？”

Lucifer只穿着睡袍，这点让John有点发毛，驱魔师从醒来就发现自己连底裤都没穿，妈的！裸的！！！

lucifer慢条斯理走到只裹着薄被的驱魔师面前，“Darling，你不用裹那么紧，毕竟我们深入交流也不是一两回，你的浑身上下我都了如指掌。”

John声音有点发抖，“是吗？你可不是我唯一邀请过得恶魔！”是的，死鸭子嘴硬，嘴贱战五渣的魔法师永远都学不会顺从，不论是第一次见面到无数次滚上床。

花花公子lucifer轻车熟路的一手搂过John的腰，一只手沿着被子缝隙伸了进去，慢慢玩弄John的分身。

“是吗，那我想我可是第一个跟你睡过的恶魔，还是让你最爽的那个。MY Johnny！”

冰冷的手指抚弄着，John很想抗拒，但却有种声音告诉他，享受吧，放纵吧，好好享受！

“Get out of my head！LU”(从我的脑子里滚出去！)

“Why,你不是很享受吗？”lucifer吻住John的唇，把所有的呻吟吞吃入腹，大魔王把John整个压在床上，驱魔人泛红的眼都是一种邀请。

“MY Johnny,MY Johnny！You Belong to mine!”

Lucifer狠狠贯穿John，“操！妈的”John吃痛一声，“你以为我想召唤什么天杀的恶魔吗！！！”

Lucifer在John耳边慢慢撕咬，“Babe，可没有下一次，我会操你，操到你念出的只有我的名字。”

大魔王变红的双眼盯着John每一寸肌肤，每一个表情，他狠狠挺进驱魔人的身体中，似乎要把对方揉进自己身体。

John只有呻吟喘气的份，lu的身体燃烧他的灵魂，“lu…,lu…”

“嗯”Lucifer还是挺享受John偶尔的示弱，驱魔人有些神志不清喊着lucifer的名字，两个人在床上缠绵，金发和黑发仿佛也混在一起，Lucifer在John唇边轻轻吻着，道“我的”。

END


End file.
